Yes, Maybe?
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: Just some klaine drabbles. They have two kids Christopher Paul Anderson(18mths) and Elizabeth Reneé Anderson(5).
1. Get him away from me!

**I heard the birds chirping out the window. It felt good to be laying in bed. Opening my eyes I realized I was alone. Blaine must of gone to shower. Then I listened. I wasent hearing the water running. First I heard feet then I heard a scream. That's what got me up. Bolting from the bed I threw on some shorts and scrambled down the stairs forgetting to close the gate. As I came down to the last step I surveyed the situation. Our oldest Elizabeth(5) was being chased by our youngest Christopher(18mths) and he was being chased by Blaine. Now it wouldn't of been so bad if Chris wasent naked and peeing as he ran. As I stepped off the last step I noticed Blaine had a diaper in his hand ready for when he caught their son.**

**"Make it stop, Make it stop!" Elizabeth yelled. She hated seeing her brother naked. Blaine was trying to get the boy to stop. But nothing was working.**

**"Christopher Paul Anderson!" I called out. He continued running in the circle around the kitchen. When coming down the stairs you reach a wall. Sitting there is a table we put our keys on. There on the table sits our most recent family photo. Looking to your right on the left you see a doorway into the kitchen. Down the hall is a bathroom plus our office/music room and then the play room. Looking to your left you find the front door at the end of the hall on your right is a doorway to the kitchen and another doorway on your left into the living room. So Chris was basically going around that wall. As he came around again I reached out and grabbed him. Yes, I got peed on but I had the culprit in my hands.**

**"hurry grab the diaper!" I yelled out. Blaine came over quickly and slipped on the diaper. We had recently purchased these new slip on diapers. Boy was I glad we did. Holding him in my arms I set him on my hip. He was kicking and screaming. Grabbing one of the newly sanitized paci's on the sink I gave it to him hopefully to calm him down.**

**"CP come on calm down." I sighed as he calmed down. Looking over at Blaine I sighed again. It's all been quite a crazy morning.**

**"Do tell." I chuckled slightly.**

**"Well," Blaine began.**

**"I got up, I was letting you sleep in." He smiled.**

**"Liza was already up and playing in the play room with her doll when CP and I came down the stairs. He was up too when I checked on him." He continued to explain.**

**"when I closed the gate I went into the kitchen to make CP a bottle. I thought I set him in his chair with a toy but he must of wriggled out. When I turned around to hand him his bottle I noticed he was gone and not but a second later they both came running in Liza being chased by CP he was butt naked at this point and trying to pee on his sister." he laughed slightly at the thought. Reaching I shifted Chris and headed towards the bathroom they both needed new clothes.**

**"blainey." I called.  
"can you get me a shirt and some shorts?" I asked.**

**"yeah sure honey bunches!" Blaine called back heading upstairs to get his husband some clothes and a set of clothes for CP. Coming back down blaine found CP in the bath with Kurt trying to not touch anything with his shorts.**

**"I'll finish." blaine smiled and handed Kurt his clothes. Leaning in blaine kissed Kurt before watching him go change. Finishing he pulled out Chris' towel and wrapped him up getting him changed. **

**"let's get you all dry." Blaine smiled and held Chris. Taking him upstairs he gave him a fresh diaper a pair of jeans and a WMKHS New Directions shirt. He he'd be hungry right now so he took him back down the stairs to start on** breakfast.

_AN/ it's all bold and screwed up because I was hitting randome things to make it paste on my iPad. So sorry._


	2. Don't leave me alone with her again

"Are you fucking serious?" Blaine thought to himself. I had let Kurt go out and do some shopping. It was getting close to Christmas and I'm sure he was getting my gifts. Sighing I looked at the six month old who was sitting in my lap crying. Little Liza had just thrown up on the both of us.  
"I hope your not getting sick." he sighed not wanting to get up for fear of spilling but then again wanting to because he wasn't about to sit in baby throw up till Kurt got home.  
"Shhh... Shhh... One second baby girl." I sighed and held my shirt up to keep it from dripping. Taking her I set her on my hip with my other arm leading us to the bathroom. Setting her in the bathtub I took my shirt and shorts off till I just had my boxers on. Boy was I cold. Picking up Liza I turned on the water to start it warming up. Hopefully the steam would warm the room a bit. Setting her on the sink I undressed her and threw both of our clothes in the hamper. I would have to wash them right away. Just, not now. Liza needed a bath. Making sure she was naked I helped her into her bath seat and slowly washed her off. You could tell we both were cold. As I finished I grabbed a towel dried her off and held her close to me with the towel around her to keep in her body heat as we ventured upstairs to change. Setting her on the changing table I gave her a new diaper put her in some nice warm pants and the original WMKHS shirt. Brushing her hair I then gave her a hat and took her with me so I could now get some warm clothes on. Putting on some pants and a shirt I then put on a hoodie. This one was from when we went to New York for nationals and won. Quite old but oh so comfortable.  
"blainnneee?" Kurt called out setting the bags on the counter.  
"upstairs babe!" he responded with Liza on his hip. Kurt heard him and ran up to greet them.  
"hi baby girl!" he smiled and took Liza.  
"boy you smell good." he smiled again kissed her then leaned in to give Blaine a peck on the lips.  
"yeah she just had a bath." he sighed.  
"didn't I give her one last night?" Kurt asked puzzled.  
"yeah but I think she had a few to many of those puff thingys." I chuckled. Kurt chuckled and slowly rocked her back and forth.  
"how was shopping?" Blaine asked.  
"good but crazy." Kurt smiled.  
"I found that toy you wanted for lil miss." Kurt explained reminding Blaine that he had asked him to look for it. It was a tough interactive case thing for their iPad so Liza could learn and play without breaking it.  
"so you have any dinner plans tonight?" Blaine asked. The two of them him and Liza had had lunch about two hours ago.  
"I'm exhausted. Let's order in." Kurt sighed.  
"breadstix?" Blaine asked.  
"ohh yum! Yes let's do that." Kurt smiled. Taking Liza he took her down stairs to put her in her newborn rock and play. She likes to sit in it and watch us move around. Ordering Kurt and I sat on the couch to watch a movie, chill and just be a family.

A/N if you have anything you'd like Kurt Blaine and their kids to do let me know. I'll see what I can do.


	3. Woah Santa and Presents!

"come on bro lets go!" Liza whispered to her little brother. It was Christmas morning and Liza had helped her brother out of his crib. The gate was locked so neither if them could go down and see if Santa came. Holding her brothers hand she pushed open the door to her dads room and yelled.

"GET UP!"

"I think Santa came!" she rushed to climb on the bed. Chris cried to be helped up. Blaine turned over as did Kurt. They both got like 4 hours of sleep. Took them at least an hour to set up Liza's new Barbie bike.

"one more hour please?" Kurt moaned.

"no daddy NOW!" she shifted and poked him on the shoulder. Blaine sat up and helped Chris on the bed. He had moved to his side and was protesting to be helped up.

"please?" Kurt was playing with her now. His eyes closed pretending he was asleep.

"No dadddyyy!" she cried. Kurt laughed and got up looking at his daughter.

"I'm only kidding baby girl." he smiled and pulled her close.

"let daddy get the camera first though, then you can open gifts." he smiled helped her off the bed and then helped himself out of bed. Blaine picked up CP and headed with his husband and daughter towards the gate. The four of them headed down the stairs. You couldn't see into the living room and Kurt had put up a curtain to hide anything. Blaine took CP to make coffee as Kurt ushered Liza into the kitchen to get the camera. Coffee made and camera ready Blaine set down CP and let him and Liza go open the curtain. With the camera on and recording Kurt looked at the kids and counted down.

"ok, 1...2...3..." he paused and looked at them.

"3 and a half." he continued on.

"hurry up daddy!" Liza protested.

"ok, go!" he smiled. They pushed through the curtain and stopped. The tree was on and bunches of presents lay under and around the tree. The amazement on their faces was priceless. It was the same every year for Liza but this was Chris' first real Christmas.

"A bike!" Liza smiled.

"Santa got me a bike!" she turned to look at her dads.

"wow..." Blaine smiled and helped Chris over to his new radio flyer trike.

"look buddy that's for you!" he smiled and set his son on it. Kurt looked over at the two of them and smiled he was happy.

"weeeee!" Chris smiled as he sat on his trike. Blaine laughed as the little guy got off and looked for something else with his name on it. Liza opened another gift this one being from Blaine. It was a Barbie complete with cosy jacket and really cool microphone. Chris had opened up a talking bear but was more interested in what Liza had opened. Getting up he went over to see what she had in her hands. Pulling on the box to see Liza jerked it away from him.

"MINE!" she yelled.

"Elizabeth Renée!" Kurt scolded. She sighed and let him look. Kurt smiled and called Chris over to open another one of his. This time a big tonka truck. He was in love.

"open!" he demanded.

"hold on buddy. We will. Just open something else first." Kurt sighed and hands him something else. As Liza was busy opening her presents Blaine came over with something for Kurt. Watching him open it Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"wow..." Kurt smiled looking at the watch.

"thanks babe." he smiled leaning to kiss Blaine.

"go get that little box over there." Kurt pointed. Grabbing it Blaine came back slowly opening the package to find a bowtie with little santa's on it.

"ohh I love it!" Blaine smiled. He leaned over kissed Kurt and then reached for his coffee taking a sip. Getting up and sitting on the couch the two of them watched as their kids continued to rip open more presents.

"Woah, Cool!" Liza smiled as she opened her own play microphone. It played music and she could sing to it. One present I regret buying. She never put that thing down.

"Successful Christmas?" Kurt asked his arm around Blaine.

"I think so." he smiled and kissed Kurt. Relaxing they enjoyed the magic of the moment letting it all sink in and watching the kids enjoy themselfs.


	4. Is it really love?

"we don't have to do this rach." Kurt sighed sitting in the passenger seat listening to the rain fall outside the car.

"yes we do Kurt," she sighed.

"if I don't show up I could get in big trouble then lose him all together." she looked at me let out a slight sad whimper then glanced back at her two year old son tucker. Getting out Rachel closed her door and then opened the back door to get tucker out. Getting in she sat next to him helping him out and to put his jacket on to keep him warm. Pulling tucker into her lap she kissed his head and held him tight.

"you be good for mommy ok?" Rachel faked a smiled and looked at her son. He was just your normal happy go lucky two year old Kurt loved that about him. This would be the first of many drop offs and tucker would have to get used to it, hell even Rachel would have to get used to it.

"he's here." Kurt sighed not even moving. The thought of him having to do this with his own kids made him cringe. Blaine and him had some bumpy roads but they had smoothed out when Blaine graduated from high school. Getting out Rachel held on to tucker as she got his bag. As she turned she saw his car. She hated when he drove his 67' Chevy Camero. Looking at him she sighed. You could tell she was mad.

"why do you have to bring that car!" she pointed at it and huffed.

"you know I hate it when you bring it!" she huffed again letting out a sigh.

"don't you remember when I told you last week when we met to agree on this that I told you my other car was broken?" he sighed. Finn was still working at Hummel tires and lube. Trying to keep himself afloat and have some extra money to have for when he needed to watch his son.

"look Rachel, I'm not rich like you and don't have a tv show like you." he huffed at her. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"how much do you need?" she asked him.

"I don't need anything Rachel." finn sighed.

"really Finn." she insisted.

"I'm fine I don't need any money." Finn said looking at her reaching for tucker.

"c'mere tucker." he smiled. Rachel kissed him and handed him over.

"you better bring him tomorrow." Rachel demanded. Rachel starred in her own tv sitcom. mother of 5 kids he son starred in the show as her youngest child.

"don't worry Rachel I'll make sure he's there." he smiled and took tucker to get him buckled in. After watching him leave Rachel got back in her car and slumped in the seat. She loved Finn but it seemed as when the two of them were together something wasn't right. It was hurting them to be apart but also hurting them to be together.

"let's go." Kurt sighed getting out.

"I'll drive." he said as Rachel and him switched places. Pulling out of the parking lot kurt drove her home getting out to get in his car and go home.

"call me ok?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded and went inside as Kurt drove home. Pulling into the garage Kurt turned off his car getting out going inside.

"daddy!" Liza smiled running to hug her dad.

"Shhhh..." he cooed.

"brother is sleeping." Kurt smiled and kissed his daughter.

"no he's not." Blaine smiled coming down the stairs with Chris bottle in the babies mouth.

"just woke up to eat." Blaine smiled again holding him close.

"hi." Kurt smiled leaning over to kiss Blaine.

"can we stay like this forever?" Kurt sighed. Blaine knew what he had dine with Rachel and he too never wanted that to happen with them.

"yes, please let's do that." Blaine let out a smiled and carefully hugged Kurt.

"pizza and a movie anyone?" Kurt smiled as he ordered the pizza on his iPad. Liza nodded and Blaine smiled going to sit down in the rocker with Chris. They continued the night on having pizza and watching Liza's new favorite movie hop.


	5. Hi Baby Bean!

As the rain poured outside Blaine sat with Kurt on the couch watching their two kids play. Kurt's parents Burt and Carole would be coming over for a weekly visit and dinner.

"hey Liza, Nana and Dampa are coming for dinner!" Blaine smiled.

"really papa?" she asked.

"yup." Blaine smiled. His hands moved to pull Kurt into his lap letting his hands rest on his stomach.

"tonight's the night, right?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and gave a smile. When Kurt found out with Liza that he had both male and female parts and could conceive he was a bit scared but then happy. They had wanted kids but knew adoption could take ages. It was almost one of those 'I didn't know I was pregnant' things. Kurt had been feeling pretty sick and Blaine finally took him to the hospital. It was at that point too that Kurt wasn't fitting into his clothes. Kurt was always eating healthy so gaining weight was kinda weird. When they found out they couldn't of been more happy. Having one more was going to be the last. They had a boy and a girl but wanted just one more. Kurt had just hit the twelve week mark and with this being their third baby he was showing more quickly than before and if something wasn't said now it would for sure spread soon anyways. As they relaxed the door bell rang.

"Me get it!" Liza called out running to the door. Chris followed only to see what she was doing.

"it's I'll get it baby girl." Blaine called out. Kurt turned and gave him that 'let it go' look. He sighed and helped Kurt up as the door swung open and happy grandparents came bouncing in.

"Nana! Dampa!" Liza smiled. Burt smiled back and picked up his granddaughter giving her a kiss.

"how's my elizabeth doing?" he smiled watching her as Carole took her jacket off hanging it up her arms moving to pick up Chris.

"daddy and papa are going to-" she was cut off when Blaine came running in trying to stop his daughter from telling them quite yet.

"daddy and papa are what?" he asked watching as Kurt came slowly into the hallway.

"papa and I are..." he paused as he glanced over at Carole. You could tell she was waiting to hear the words. Looking at Liza Kurt let her finish.

"I get to be a big sister again!" she smiled brightly as the family came in for a group hug.

"congratulations you two." Burt smiled setting Liza down.

"so, how far along are you?" Carole asked.

"12 weeks." Kurt smiled lifting his shirt up to show his bare belly. Liza came over and kissed it.

"hi baby bean." she smiled. Burt and Carole leaned on each other watching Liza with cuteness. Chris had been playing with his grandmothers hair. Which she didn't mind.

"drinks anyone?" Kurt asked. Burt and Carole nodded. He knew his family well. Dad liked ice tea and his mother just a water. Heading to the kitchen Kurt made his way to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water and a can of brisk ice tea. He also grabbed a diet coke for him and Blaine. There had been juice sippy cups for the kids on the table. Coming back out he handed out the drinks sitting down next to Blaine.

"you feeling alright?" Carole asked as she felt the couch beside her move. Chris had climbed up on the couch to sit in his grandfathers lap.

"yeah just fine." Kurt smiled just as Chris began to speak.

"Eat Dampa eat!" he wined. Burt sighed and reached for the sippy cup on the coffee table.

"magic words please." Burt sighed.

Eat!" he giggled.

"No." Burt said blatantly.

"Use your manners please Christopher." Kurt nagged. The little boy with the curly hair looked at his dad and about broke into the biggest pouting fit I'd ever seen. A few seconds later the boy looked at his dampa and sighed.

"pease." he gave a small smile. Burt handed him the sippy cup and pulled him close.

"fank you." he added as he snuggled close.

"your welcome buddy." Burt smiled letting the boy get close. Liza by now had pulled herself up on the couch to sit with Carole and play with the two barbies she had.

"whose up for some lasagna?" Blaine asked with a smile getting up to head to the kitchen to pull it out of the oven. Kurt slowly followed after with Burt holding onto Chris and Carole trying to convince Liza to come and eat. She just wanted to keep playing. As the family slowly gathered Liza sat in her booster seat and Burt tried to put Chris in his high chair but he was tired and just a tad cranky.

"you can put him to bed if you want." Kurt explained looking at his dad who looked tired from holding all that weight.

"I got it." Burt smiled. He didn't mind holding onto his grandson. He was keeping him warm. As Blaine dished out out dinner they all sat down and stalked about things that were going on. Passed around some baby names and laughed at the fact that Chris was trying to talk in his sleep. Dinner finished, dishes got cleaned up and Liza had fallen asleep in her nana's lap. Helping her up to her room Burt took Chris and put him in his crib as Carole put Liza in her bed. Coming down the stairs the two of them kissed before hitting the living room finding Kurt and Blaine asleep on the couch Blaine had his hands on Kurt's protruding belly.

"bye bean." Carole smiled giving both Kurt and Blaine a kiss and then giving a small kiss to Kurt's belly before laying a blanket on them leaving locking the door going home.


	6. How could I forget the Diapers?

It was Friday one of Blaine's days off. Kurt had been working thus leaving Blaine with 4 year old Liza and 6 month old Chris. As he went to change Chris' diaper he noticed they were down to three. Not going to last them very long. As he finished and went with the two to the play room he called Kurt.

"come on pick up pick up." Blaine sighed waiting for Kurt to pick up

"hi, Vouge Ohio, Kurt speaking how may I help you?" Kurt spoke into the phone.

"Kurt its me Blaine." he sighed.

"oh hi babe everything ok?" he asked.

"how could you let the diapers get so low?" he questioned.

"oh I'm so sorry." Kurt sighed slapping his palm to his face.

"I ment to go after work yesterday but I was so busy I forgot." Kurt sighed again.

"it's ok." Blaine said handing Chris a toy.

"we can't let this happen again ok?" he sighed.

"I'll make sure of that." Kurt sighed.

"I feel really bad for forgetting when you messaged me like twice yesterday." Kurt sighed again.

"babe really it's ok." Blaine smiled slightly.

"I'll just go to the store and get some. We need some formula anyways." I added.

"you sure?" kurt asked with a sigh.

"yeah I'll be fine." Blaine let out a happy smile. It wasn't till they said their I love you's and good byes hanging up that Blaine realized that it would be pretty hard to go shopping with one arm. About a month ago Blaine and kurt had been jogging with the kids in the stroller when he tripped landed face first landing on his arm breaking it in about 5 places. He only hoped that Liza would be the big sister today and help out as much as possible.

"ok come on you two." Blaine smiled as he lifted up Chris. Heading out to the car he helped Chris into his seat with his free arm had Liza help buckle him up and they were off. Arriving at the store he got out walking around to help Liza out and grab onto Chris and put him on his hip. The three of them were in their pajamas still. Blaine had plaid PJ pants and his Reef flip flops with an old NYADA shirt on. Liza had hello kitty pants and shirt with Chris still in a sleep and play.

"hold papa's pocket please." Blaine sighed as Liza came around and grabbed onto her fathers pocket as they headed up to the store. Reaching the door of Albertsons Blaine asked Liza to grab a cart for him. She did as she was told struggling to help her dad pull out a cart. Once they had accomplished the task Blaine set Chris in the seat and then reached for Liza.

"Liza baby, with papa's hurt arm I'm going to need you to get in the cart. Or at least hang onto the side." Blaine explained as Liza climbed on. It was not the safest thing for her to be on the side but Blaine was not about to let his daughter just walk on her own self around the store. Pushing the cart with his one good arm he watched Chris play with his keys.

"papa?" Liza asked.

"yes Liza?" Blaine asked back.

"can I get a juice box?" she looked at him and sighed as Blaine continued through the store.

"yes after we get formula and diapers you can pick out some juice boxes." Blaine smiled as he watched Liza's face light up with joy.

"thanks papa!" she smiled and began to hum to the music playing. But instead of I saw 'mommy' kissing Santa clause she changed it to I saw 'papa' kissing Santa clause. I laughed slightly and picked out the diapers we needed then moving to the formula. After we got what we really needed I pushed the cart over to the juice boxes to let Liza pick out a 12 pack.

"ok Liza hurry up and pick one." Blaine sighed. Liza looked up at her papa and then back down picking up the one with sponge bob on it.

"this one papa." she smiled and set it in the cart. Finishing the three of them went to check out. By now Chris had fallen asleep and was resting his head on his fathers cast. Checking out was quite a challenge. Blaine had his free arm but still it wasn't much help. Even with his casted arm Blaine had a few fingers to grab things. Now he was down to one hand.

"would you like help out?" the bagger asked.

"oh yes please." Blaine smiled. He was young and Blaine had figured he wouldn't ask. Most of the time they don't when your my age. But the bagger must of seen my cast and the sleeping baby. Looking at Jeff the bagger I motioned for him to take the cart I reached in and carefully picked up Chris with help from Jeff. He could tell I needed help.

"thanks buddy." I smiled

"no problem." Jeff smiled. As we headed out to the car Liza struck up a conversation with Jeff as she bounced outside to the car.

"she's got quite the energy." Jeff laughed.

"tell me about it." I laughed with him. With his help I got the stuff in the car and headed on home. Chris needed a nap and I was happy to take one too.


	7. Ouch Ouch Ouch!

It was Saturday. Both Kurt and Blaine had the day off. Saturday was the day that they went out for a run with the kids. When they found out they'd be having Chris, Kurt and Blaine bought a double jogging stroller. Perfect for out running. Getting dressed and helping the kids into warm clothes the four of them headed out the door. Blaine had decided he was going to push the stroller today. As they jogged they talked about the latest episode of greys anatomy they had just watched the night before. As they made it to the four mile mark the stroller hit something which made it stop causing Blaine to fall head first. He face was scraped up and his arm was in major pain. He had used his arm to stop himself.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out rushing over to his husband.

"you ok?" he asked trying to help his husband up.

"should I call Carole to pick us up?" I asked watching him. He nodded slightly crying. Quickly making sure the kids were ok Kurt pulled Blaine into him as he let him cry. Pulling out his phone he called his mother.

"Carole, it's me kurt." I sighed you could hear Blaine crying.

"you guys ok?" she asked.

"no, well I'm ok Blaine's not." Kurt sighed.

"I need you to come pick the four of us up. I'll explain in the car." he said holding Blaine. He kept him close his eyes on the kids. As they continued talking Kurt gave the address of the street they had landed on so Carole could pick them up. He also reminded her that they had the kids with them so she would need to bring the carseats. As they waited Kurt held tightly his shorter husband letting him cry trying not to bend his arm. Just as Kurt caught Carole out of the corner of his eye he sighed. Watching her pull up and get out quickly Liza smiled.

"Nana!" she belted.

"hi baby girl." she smiled reaching to help her out.

"go get in the van for nana ok?" she asked her watching her granddaughter nod and go get in her seat. Coming back around she lifted up a sleeping Chris laying his head on her shoulder.

"I left the middle bench open so you guys can sit together." Carole explained. She didn't want to know what happened right now she just wanted them safe and off to the ER. Slowly Kurt helped Blaine into the car and got him buckled up before helping himself get buckled in reaching around Blaine to comfort him.

"love you." Kurt smiled as he nuzzled his face into Blaine's to give him a kiss. With in 10 minutes Carole had hem at the front door of the ER.

"please, please call me with updates." Carole sighed watching Kurt slowly help blaine out of the car. He had blood on his shirt from Blaine's face and then some from Blaine's arm.

"will do mom." Kurt sighed and slowly walked with his husband inside the ER. Walking up to the desk he smiled at the nurse. Her eyes got wide as she noticed he was bleeding.

"I'm going to need trauma one open." she called pointing them the way as a nurse came over calling the X-ray division asking them to bring the mobile X-ray machine. With Kurt's help Blaine was seated on the bed Kurt kept himself close.

"I'm going to need to take your shirt off to make sure you don't have anything lodged." she explained. Kurt watching and helped Blaine take his shirt off. His arm was killing him. As the machine arrived they X-rayed his arm.

"well it looks like you broke your arm." the doctor explained as a nurse cleaned his face. He only needed 6 stitches on his cheek. But a full cast on his arm. The doctor left to go get what he needed for the cast as the nurse carefully cleaned his arm off. Giving him a kiss Kurt smiled and told Blaine he'd be right back after calling his mother.

"mom! It's Kurt." he sighed.

"oh hi baby." she smiled.

"how's Blaine?" she asked.

"he's fine, had to get 6 stitches on his face and is now getting a cast." Kurt explained.

"oh thank god he's ok." she smiled.

"chris is napping and dampa and Liza are coloring." she added

"good, look mom I gotta go. Love you." he smiled.

"love you, tell Blaine the same." she smiled and hung up. As Kurt went back to be with Blaine Burt sat with Liza as they colored. One of Liza's favorite things to do.

"dampa," she paused.

"what happened to papa?" she asked.

"I saw him all red and crying." she looked up at her grandpa who was trying to figure out how to tell her four year old granddaughter.

"papa is fine." he smiled.

"he just fell and got a little owie on his arm and his face." Burt added.

"he be ok?" she asked him.

"just fine." Carole smiled as she moved to kiss her granddaughter. Just as she pulled back she heard a cry on the baby monitor.

"I'll get it!" she smiled swiftly making her way to the nursery down the hall.

"hi there Chris!" she smiled and lifted him out if the crib.

"ooff... Someone needs a new diaper." she laughed slightly as she set him on the changing table undoing his sleeper giving him a fresh diaper. Finishing she picked him up going back into the kitchen to put him in the high chair.

"he's gunna be hungry soon so one of us will have to feed him." Carole sighed.

"I can do that." Burt smiled getting up.

"it's grandmas turn to color anyways." he chuckled slightly handing her a crayon.

"alright, alright!" she smiled slightly with a laugh.

"I'll color." she took the crayon and pulled out one of the printed sheets of 'tow mater' from cars. One of the family's new favorite movies.

"how bout I give him some pink flames?" she asked Liza as Burt moved around the kitchen to make Chris a warm bottle of breast milk. After having Liza, Kurt found out that with his pregnancy gene he was one in like a small percentage of the men to get pregnant to be able to breast feed. They had tried with Liza but she just wasn't latching on like she should. When they had Chris everything went fine. And today when Kurt knows he's going to be away from his son he pumps. Not his favorite thing In the world. But if it was going to make his son healthy he was all for it. As Burt gave Chris his bottle Carole continued to color until her cellphone began to ring. It was teenage dream meaning it had to be either Kurt or Blaine.

"Kurt hi, how are you?" she asked over the phone.

"we are fine, Blaine's being discharged as we speak." Kurt smiled.

"they told him no driving or anything crazy for a week." Kurt explained.

"let me just get some shoes on and I'll come pick you guys up." Carole smiled.

"alright." Kurt said hanging up. Blaine was all clean and ready to go. He had his casted arm in a sling and a band aid on his face over his stitches. Waiting outside they both smiled when Carole came driving up. Blaine was really ready to get home and relax with his kids. As they both got in Carole gave them the low down.

"ok, Liza and I have been coloring, Chris just got up from a nap, had his diaper changed and is having a bottle." she smiled.

"ohh good." Blaine smiled knowing his kids were being well taken care of.

"Liza asked some questions so I told her you got an owie in your arm and face." she explained as they drove.

"now Liza papa and daddy are on their way home." he began to explain.

"so I need you to listen." he sighed. She nodded and perked up her ears watching her dampa feed her brother.

"his arm got a pretty bad owie and you have to be very careful." he explained.

"just like when daddy had baby Chris." he continued to smile remembering that day.

"cause daddy hurt too right?" she asked.

"yup, you will understand that more when you get older." he chuckled slightly.

"babies can do a lot of damage." he laughed as he heard the garage. Waiting at the door Liza almost pummeled her papa as he came in the door.

"papa!" she smiled giving him a big hug. He smiled and tried to hug her. Kurt smiled and reached for Chris who had finished eating.

"hi baby boy!" he smiled as Chris reached to play with his fathers hair. Blaine smiled and kissed his son.

"papa missed you guys." Blaine sighed moving to go sit on the couch. Liza would come join him as Burt and Carole went to make dinner leaving the four of them alone. They would soon eat and Kurt would give Chris his after dinner breast feeding before putting him down for bed. Since Blaine was still fresh from the hospital Carole offered them to spend the night. They needed to be cared for so they could rest up before going home.

**A/N still open for ideas. if there's something you want them to do lemme know.**


	8. Baby Noel were are you?

**Sorry it's short. Just waned to get this idea out. BTW its pronounced Noull like Joel.**

Rolling over Kurt was hit with a sharp pain. He was 36 weeks and exactly one day pregnant. He felt huge and while he wanted Noel to be safe he also wanted him to be out. Like right this minute. He was tired of feeling tired and not being able to move like he used to. And pick up his son and play with him.

"Blaine..." he trailed off shaking his sleeping husband.

"...wahh!" he moaned slightly rolling over to hear me better. His eyes were closed had Kurt had turned on the light.

"I, uh think it's time!" Kurt said shifting to ease himself up. Blaine couldn't of gotten up any faster.

"ohh wow you sure?" he asked putting on some clothes grabbing the bag. Picking up the phone he called Rachel to come watch the kids. Then he called Burt and Carole who he knew would want to be there. Helping Kurt up they went out to the car and to the hospital. Getting checked in Kurt was hooked up to about a million monitors to make sure everything was going ok. As Kurt napped Blaine slipped out to talk to his in-laws In the waiting room. Once it was noted that Kurt was indeed in labor they would let them back but for now they waited.

"you give him our love ok?" Carole smiled as she kissed Blaine and watched him go back to Kurt.

"this shit sucks." Kurt cried.

"I know it does." Blaine sighed kissing Kurt. Just as he pulled away Kurt's OB/GYN came in with the ultrasound machine to check on Noel. As she placed the gel and then the probe she found him pretty quickly.

"well Kurt," she paused.

"I'm sorry to say but your just experiencing Braxton hicks contractions." she explained.

"Noel seems to be just fine though, so I'm going to send you two home and if something comes up you call right away." she smiled.

"please watch him Blaine." missy Kurt's OB/GYN smiled laughing slightly. Blaine nodded as they discharged Kurt, let him get dressed and leave. Walking out to the waiting room both Burt and Carole jumped up as they saw a dressed Kurt waddle out with Blaine.

"false alarm." Kurt pouted.

"oh baby I'm so sorry." Carole signed coming to hold her son.

"I know how much you wanted him here." she sighed again letting go.

"if you two need anything please call." she smiled and let them be alone. All the way home to their small house Kurt cried. He was tired of feeling big and tired of waiting.

"look Kurt, Noel will be here soon enough." Blaine smiled trying to reassure his husband who by now had lost all hope.

"I know, I just wish it were now." Kurt sighed. Blaine helped him inside sending Rachel and tucker home. Both Liza and Chris had been just put down for a nap so they had a few good hours themselves to nap.


	9. Baby No

When Kurt and Blaine finally sat down to come up with a name for last and final baby they decided on Noel. Noel William Anderson was his full name. waiting a few days they decided to start calling him by his name. Noel. it took them a while to teach the kids how to pronounce it. Still even Noel being two weeks old cant say it. as they made their way around the store grabbing things for dinner both kurt and blaine tried to keep their kids from running amuck.

"hold Papa's hand please." Blaine sighed looking at Chris. he turned and waited for her papa to catch up so she could hold his hand.

"Noel's going to be hungry when we get home." kurt mentioned.

"I'll help you put things away till hes hungry." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded and agreed to that. Breastfeeding was something only Kurt could do. Blaine wished sometimes he could share that moment with his son, but he knew thered be other moments he could share with him. as they moved to the check out Liza helped put the groceries on the belt. helping put the last few things she moved infront of the cart and went to talk to the bagger.

"Thats baby No, he's my brother." She smiled pointing to the brand new baby in the car seat. The bagger smiled as did lindsey the checker. By now Kurt and Blaine had gotten tired of trying to fix the pronunciation. they just let it go.

"you named you brother no?" Lindsey asked looking at Liza.

"Ne, its No!" She laughed slightly still not getting it.

"Its Noel." Blaine smiled. as they finished up the five of themwent to get a quick lunch before going home. s they sat and waited for food an older couple about burt and Caroles age happen to walk by seeing the new baby.

"How adorable." The woman smiled as she ooed and awed over Noel.

"Baby No, mine." Chris smiled as he jumped up to look at his brother in the carrier. The woman left and The family finished their lunch and went home. Taking Noel in she ut him in the swing helping Blaine bring in the groceries into the house and put them away. Taking Chris he put him down for a nap taking Liza to her toom putting on a movie for her to watch. Heading into the nursery Kurt sat in the rocker undoing his shirt letting Noel latch on. As kurt rocked him and sang to him he smiled when Blaine came in.

"All done." He smiled watching his husband.

"Someones hungry." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah I told you he would be." Kurt smiled rocking slowly. Noel deffinately was hungry. After kurt finished he put him down for a nap going to check on Liza and chris. He hoped they would be asleep too.


End file.
